Jomaribryan Riddles 26
Here are my 26th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: From Here to Eternity (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # The Lion King Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview # Aladdin Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Pinocchio Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Julius Caesar (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Hocus Pocus Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Preview # Aladdin Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © 1988 The Walt Disney Company. The Robe (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # The Lion King Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Aladdin Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Pinocchio Preview # "Special Preview After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Roman Holiday (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Preview # The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview # Aladdin Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Shane (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Aladdin Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Pinocchio Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Lili (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Aladdin Preview # The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Stalag 17 (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # The Lion King Sneak Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Pinocchio Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Aladdin Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Prisoners of War # Roll Call # Chow # The Radio # Sergeant JJ. Sefton # Mail Call # Lieutenant Dunbar # Kangaroo Court # The Geneva Man # A Ringer # Party Time # Crazy Schemes # The Stoolie # Escape # "The End" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Mogambo (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1993 VHS of Mogambo and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Lion King Sneak Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Pinocchio Preview # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Preview # Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Alongs Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Moon is Blue (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1993 VHS of The Moon is Blue and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Aladdin Preview # The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Dumbo Preview # Alice in Wonderland Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Hondo (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Lion King Sneak Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Pinocchio Preview # Aladdin Preview # Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Preview # Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Alongs Preview # "Special Preview After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Torch Song (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1993 VHS of Torch Song and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Pickup on South Street (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1993 VHS of Pickup on South Street and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Preview # The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview # Aladdin Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Titanic (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1993 VHS of Titanic and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Pinocchio Preview # 007 Classics Collection Preview # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Main Title # Ready for Boarding # First Watch # A Message Home # Love Lost # Night Crossing # In Steerage # The Lonely Stars # Entire Speed Ahead # Doing the Navajo Rag # Delayed Transmission # Young Love # A Night to Remember # Inconveniencing the Passengers # Women and Children First # A Brave Young Soul # The Sinking Behemoth # One Man's Salvation # United in Song # "The End" # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Preview # The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview # Peter Pan Preview # Aladdin Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Band Wagon (40th Anniversary Edition) The Huggabug Club School Days album is released on iTunes in the United States on September 21, 2013. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Barnyard Songs album is available on iTunes. Rimba's Island: Songs from Rimba's Island ablum is available on iTunes. The Desert Rats (40th Anniversary Edition) Koba Entertainment's diverse and celebrated theatrical productions, musicals and special events serve to entertain, engage and challenge audiences of all ages. Koba Entertainment's team of producers, writers and performers deliver memorable experiences transcending cultural differences; ultimately connecting people and their love for live entertainment. We are committed to original, inspiring, and relevant, theatrical productions. Productions * Dora the Explorer * Bubble Guppies * Mike the Knight * The Backyardigans * Toopy and Binoo * Strawberry Shortcake * Richard Scarry's Busytown * Max & Ruby * Caillou * Doodlebops * Franklin The Naked Spur (40th Anniversary Edition) * Sesame Street Live * Dragon Tales Live * Care Bears Live * My Little Pony Live * Bear in the Big Blue House Live * Muppet Babies Live * The Muppet on Tour * Kidz Bop World Tour * Curious George Live * Frances Live on Stage * Barney Live in Concert * Hello Kitty's Supercute Friendship Festival Take the High Ground (40 Anniversary Edition) * The Big Comfy Couch * Stella and Sam * Land 'O Hands * Panda Bear Daycare * Amigo and Me The Cruel Sea (40th Anniversary Edition) * Sesame Street * The Electric Company (1971) * Play with Me Sesame * 3-2-1 Contact * Square One TV * Ghostwriter * Dragon Tales * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Above and Beyond (40th Anniversary Edition) ''' * Thomas & Friends * Barney * Bob the Builder * Angelina Ballerina * Fireman Sam * Pingu * Mike the Knight '''The Captain's Paradise (40th Anniversary Edition) * 5 Children & It * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY * Animal Jam * Animal Show * Buddy * The Christmas Toy * City Kids * Construction Site * Dinosaurs * Dinosaur Train * Dog City * Donna's Day * Doozers * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * Family Rules * Fraggle Rock * Frances * The Ghost of Faffner Hall * Good Boy! * The Hoobs * Living with Dinosaurs * Mopatop's Shop * Mother Goose Stories * Pajanimals * The Secret Life of Toys * Sid the Science Kid * The Skrumps * Song of the Cloud Forest * Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola * Wilson & Ditch: Digging America * Witches * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Little Fugitive (40th Anniversary Edition) * Anatole * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Backyardigans * The Berenstain Bears * Corduroy * Elliot Moose * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * A Franklin and Friends Adventure: Deep Sea Voyage * A Franklin and Friends Adventure: Polar Explorer * George Shrinks * Little Bear * Little Charmers * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic School Bus * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Max and Ruby * Mike the Knight * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * My Friend Rabbit * Pecola * Rolie Polie Olie * Rupert * Seven Little Monsters * Timothy Goes to School * Trucktown * Willa's Wild Life This is Cinerama (40th Anniversary Edition) * Action Man * The Adrenaline Project * The Adventures of Abney and Teal * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Portland Bill * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Albert, the Fifth Musketeer * Angela Anaconda * Animal Crackers * Animal Mechanicals * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Arthur * Arthur It's Only Rock n' Roll * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Astrofarm * Babaloos * Bad Jelly the Witch * Bangers & Mash * The Baskervilles * Battletoads * Be the Creature * The Best Bad Thing * Beverly Hills Teen Club * The Blobheads * The Blunders * Bo on the GO! * Bonjour Timothy * Boohbah * Both Sides of the Law * Bromwell High * Brown Bear's Wedding * Brum * Bump in the Night * Bumpy, Twas the Night Before XMas * A Bunch of Munsch * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * C.L.Y.D.E. * C.O.P.S. * Caillou * Caillou's Holiday Movie * Cake * Captain N: The Game Master * Care Bears * Cat Tales * Chop Socky Chooks * A Christmas Carol * Clang Invasion * The Classroom * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Creepschool * Dark Oracle * Deadtime Stories * Debra! * Defenders of Dynatron City * Degrassi * Delilah and Julius * Dennis the Menace * Dennis the Menace: Dennis the Movie Star * Dennis the Menace: Memory Mayhem * Dennis the Menace: The Menace Returns * Dennis the Menace: The Mitchell'ss Move * Dino Squad * Dipdap * Dirtgirlworld * Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show * The Doodlebops * Doozers * Double Dragon * Dr. Dimensionpants * Dr. Xargle * Dreamstone * Dudson's Modern Tales * Ella the Elephant * The Emerald City of Oz * Emily of New Moon * Endangered Species * Evolution: The Animated Series * Exploits d'Arsene Lupin (Les) * The Famous Jett Jackson * Flight Squad * Flying with Byrd * Franny's Feet * Freaky Stories * Full Out (Movie) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy * Gadget Boy's Adventures in History * Gaming Show * George of the Jungle * Gerald McBoing Boing * Get Along Gang * A Gift of Munsch * The Gingerbread Man * Girlstuff Boystuff * Gotta Catch Santa Claus * Grandpa in My Pocket * Grandpa in My Pocket - NEW * Ha! Ha! Hairies! * Hank Zipzer * Happy Castle * HattyTown Tales * Heart - The Marilyn Bell Story * Heathcliff * The Herbs * Here Comes the Littles * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! * Hiver de tourmente (Un) * Hockey Night * A Hollywood Hounds Christmas * The Hoobs * Horseland * How to Be Indie * Hurray for Huckle (Busytown Mysteries) * Hurricanes * Huxley Pig * Hypernauts * In Search of Santa * In the Night Garden * The Incredible Dennis the Menace * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget (Classic) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Instant Star * The Intrepids * It's a Big Big World * Ivanhoe, the King's Knight * Iz and the Zizzles * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jingle Bell Rock * Johnny Test * Journey to the West * Journey to the West - Series * Juniper Jungle * Kid vs Kat * King * Kookoo Harajuku * Kung Fu Dino Posse * LA Complex * Lady Lovely Locks * Lassie * The Latest Buzz * League of Super Evil * The Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers * The Legend of White Fang * Legend of Zelda * Liberty & the Littles * Liberty's Kids * Little Clowns of HappyTown * The Little Lulu Show * The Littles * Looped * Love Your Style * M.A.S.K * Madeline * Sing-a-Long Around the World with Madeline * Sing-a-Long with Madeline and her Friends * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Magi-Nation * The Magic Flute * Make It Pop * The Making of Million Dollar Babies * Martha Speaks * The Marvelous Land of Oz * Mary-Kate and Ashley: In Action * Maxie's World * Meet Julie * Meet the Wilders * Messy Goes to Okido * MetaJets * The Mighty Jungle * Million Dollar Babies * Miss Mallard Mysteries * Mona the Vampire * Monster Mash * Monster Math Squad * Moschops * Movie Toons: 20,000 LEAGUES UNDER THE SEA * Movie Toons: DENNIS THE MENACE: CRUISE CONTROL * Movie Toons: DINOSAUR ISLAND * Movie Toons: INSPECTOR GADGET'S LAST CASE * Movie Toons: MY FAIR MADELINE * Movie Toons: SABRINA: FRIENDS FOREVER * Movie Toons: THE AMAZING ZORRO * Movie Toons: THE ARCHIES IN JUG MAN * Movie Toons: TIME KID * Movie Toons: TREASURE ISLAND * Mudpit * Mumblebumble * Mummies Alive! * My Spy Family * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Naturally, Sadie * Naughty Naughty Pets * Nellie the Elephant * The New Adventures of Madeline * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The New Archies * Noonbory & the Super 7 * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm * Olliver's Adventures * Open Heart * Our Hero * Ozma of Oz * Packages from Planet X * Paddington Bear - Film Fair * Paddington Goes to School * Paddington Goes to the Movies * Paddington's Birthday Bonanza * Papa Beaver's Story Time * Parsley the Lion * Patrol 3 * Pepe Plata * The Perishers * Photon * Pirates, Adventures in Art * Planet Sketch * POKO * Pole Position * Poochie * Poppets Town * The Popples * Postcards from Buster * Potatoes and Dragons * Prostars * Radio Free Roscoe * Rainbow Brite * Rainbow Fish * Rastamouse * Rated a for Awesome * The Real Story of... * Revenge of the Land * Ricky Sprocket * Rimba's Island * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Rod 'N' Emu * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sabrina, Animated Series * Sally Marshall is not an Alien * Satisfaction * The Save-Ums * SciSquad * The Secret Garden * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * SheZow * The Shoe People * The New Adventures of the Shoe People * Siegfried & Roy - The Legend of Sarmoti * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * The Sleep Room * Slugterra * Sonic Christmas Blast * Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Underground * Space Cases * Spectacle * Spider Riders * Starcom: The US Space Force * Stargate Infinity * Stop the Smoggies! * Strawberry Shortcake * Street Sharks * Super Dave * Super Dave's Super Bowl of Knowledge * Super Dave's Super Bowl of Knowledge * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Super Mario World * Super Why! * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Supernoobs * Sushi Pack * Swamp Thing * The Sylvanian Families * Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills * Teletubbies * That's So Weird * This Hour Has 22 Minutes * Topsy & Tim * Treasure * Trollz * The Twins * Twirlywoos * UMIGO * Undergrads * The Upstairs Downstairs Bears * Urban Vermin * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Watership Down * Waybuloo * What about Mimi? * What-A-Mess * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * White Bear's Secret * The Whole of the Moon * Wild West C.O.W.boys of Moo Mesa * Will & Dewitt * Wimzie's House * Windfalls * Wishkid * The Wizard of Oz * World of Quest * Yo Gabba Gabba! * You and Me * Young Robin Hood * Yvon of the Yukon * The Zack Files * Zak Tales * Zoboomafoo © The Walt Disney Company. Call Me Madam (40th Anniversary Edition) Here are the children's TV shows aired on the TV preschool channel Time Warner Cable Kids (TWCK). Current Programs * Frances (2009-present) * Caillou (2000-present) * Arthur (1996-present) * Care Bears (1993-present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-present) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) * Curious George (2006-present) * Sesame Street (1993-present) * Barney & Friends (2011-present) * The Wiggles (2011-present) * WordWorld (2007-present) * Dinosaur Train (2009-present) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) * Super Why! (2007-present) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-present) * My Little Pony (2011-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) * Timmy Time (2010-present) * Martha Speaks (2011-present) * Franklin and Friends (2011-present) * The Doodlebops (2011-present) * Between the Lions (2011-present) * Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present) * Elmo's World (1998-present) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-present) * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-present) * The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present) * Play with Me Sesame (2007-present) * Maryoku Yummy (2010-present) * Max and Ruby (2002-present) * Eaten by Dogs (2006-present) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-present) * Miffy and Friends (2003-present) * VeggieTales (2011-present) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present) * Connie the Cow (2002-present) * Pajanimals (2008-present) * The Backyardigans (2011-present) * Wild Kratts (2011-present; PBS Kids) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-present) * Poppy Cat (2011-present) * On Beyond Zebra (2012-present) * Mike the Knight (2012-present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) * Justin Time (2012-present) * Gofrette (2012-present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) * LazyTown (2012-present) * Thomas & Friends (2012-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-present) * Peppa Pig (2012-present) * Octonauts (2012-present) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) * WordGirl (2012-present) * Charlie and Lola (2012-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-present) * Olivia (2012-present) * Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) * Doc McStuffins (2012-present) * Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present) * Chloe's Closet (2012-present) * Guess with Jess (2012-present) * Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies (Programming block) (2012-present) * Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present) * Raggs (2012-present) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present) * Roll Play (2012-present) * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present) * Tree Fu Tom (2013-present) * Peter Rabbit (2013-present) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-present) * The Fresh Beat Band (2013-present) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * Lalaloopsy (2013-present) * The Chica Show (2013-present) * Animal Atlas (2013-present) * Zou (2013-present) * Peg + Cat (2013-present) * Make Way for Noddy (2004-2008; 2013-present) * Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present) * Stella and Sam (2013-present) * Zerby Derby (2014-present) * Zack & Quack (2014-present) * Cyberchase (2014-present) * Shaun the Sheep (2014-present) * Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-present) * Dinopaws (2014-present) * Astroblast! (2014-present) * Earth to Luna! (2014-present) * Boj (2014-present) * Rastamouse (2014-present) * The Hive (2014-present) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-present) * Small Potatoes (2014-present) * Space Racers (2014-present) * Little Charley Bear (2014-present) * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-present) * Five Minutes More (2014-present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) * The Doozers (2014-present) * Trucktown (2014-present) * Wallykazam! (2014-present) * Rob the Robot (2014-present) * ToddWorld (2014-present) * Odd Squad (2014-present) * Little Charmers'' (2015-present) * VeggieTales in the House (2015-present) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present) * Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) * Super Wings (2015-present) * Splash'N Boots (2015-present) * Clangers (2015-present) * Olly the Little White Van (2015-present) * Masha and the Bear (2015-present) * Ha Ha Harries (2015-present) * Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (2015-present) * City of Friends (2015-present) * Lost Treasure Hunt (2015-present) * Nina's World (2015-present) * Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) * Little Princess (2015-present) * Floogals (2015-present) * Chugginton (2015-present) * Bali (2015-present) * Little Robots (upcoming in November 2015) * Tractor Tom (upcoming in November 2015) * Nature Cat (upcoming in November 2015) * It's a Big Big World (upocoming in January 2016) '''The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T (40th Anniversary Edition)' * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) * Animalia (2007-2009) * Animal Jam (2003-2005) * Babar (1993-1996) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2007-2016) * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) * The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) * Boohbah (2003-2006) * Corduroy (2000-2001) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010) * Elliot Moose (2000-2001) * Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) * Franny's Feet (2006-2015) * George Shrinks (2000-2006) * Ghostwriter (1993-1995) * The Hoobs (2001-2002) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) * Kidsongs (1994-2002) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997) * Little Bear (1995-1999) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) * Newton's Apple (1993-1998) * Panwapa (2008) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1998) * P Pals (1993-1999) * Reading Rainbow (1993-2008) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) * Shining Time Station (1993-1998) * Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) * Storytime (1994-1998) * Teletubbies (1998-2008) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005) * Tots TV (1993-1998) * Wimzie's House (1997-2001) * Wishbone (1995-1998) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2013) * ZOOM (1999-2006) © The Walt Disney Company Calamity Jane (40th Anniversary Edition) MyJazzyMac (Jukebox James), can you do a Play Along to Barney's Musical Jukebox? Kiss Me Kate (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1993 VHS of Kiss Me Kate and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Aladdin Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Knights of the Round Table (40th Anniversary Edition) The second-half episode of Rhyming Time from Season 11 aired on Sprout in 2013. Can you do the first-half episode of Get Well from Season 11 aired on Sprout in 2013, the TV airing of the first and second half episodes of Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite and Time Flies from Season 11 (just like the DVD version), the 2008 version of the first and second half episodes of The Babysitter and The Color of Barney on PBS coming soon in October 2015. BarneyIn2014, did you upload this TV airing of the Barney & Friends Season 11 second-half episode "Rhyming Time" on Sprout on Sunday, October 11, 2015? This special We Wish You a Merry Christmas aired on PBS from 2005 until 2006. The third Halloween special Guess Who?/Sweet Treats in the Barney franchise. The first being the Season 4 special Barney's Halloween Party from 1998 and the second being the Season 8 episode It's Halloween Night Tonight from 2004. The seventh Christmas special A Very Merry Christmas in the Barney franchise. The first being the Barney & the Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa from 1990, the second being the Season 1 home video Barney's Magical Christmas from 1992, the third being the Season 6 special Barney's Night Before Christmas from 1999, the fourth being the Season 7 special Barney's Christmas Star from 2002, the fifth being the Season 9 special We Wish You a Merry Christmas from 2005 and the sixth being the Season 11 half episodes Gift of the Dinos/A Visit to Santa from 2007. The second Valentine's Day special Valentine's Day/Love in the Barney franchise. The first being the Season 6 special Be My Valentine, Love Barney from 2002. The second Easter special Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure in the Barney franchise. The first being the Season 6 special Happy Easter, Love Barney from 2002. The fourth patriotic special Barney's Patriotic Celebration in the Barney franchise. The first being the Season 3 home video Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along from 1996, the second being the Season 6 special Barney's Patriotic Parade from 2000 and the third being the Season 8 episode You're a Grand Old Flag from 2004.